Dorémi
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Ce n'est peut-être qu'une activité secondaire, mais il en est amené à jouer devant des milliers de personnes. Mais que deviens sa partenaire, qui répond absent ?


Avant toute chose, je ne m'y connais pas du tout en musique. Mais pas du tout.

Le but ici était de faire intervenir Shinichi, de la musique, et un personnage féminin au choix., le reste du casting présent m'étant libre. Le choix est vite fait, si vous me connaissez bien. ^^

On est d'accord, c'est un AU.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Do-Ré-Mi**

* * *

Il resserra le nœud papillon près de son cou, avant d'étirer sa veste de costume pour retirer les plis présents sur celle-ci. Le détective s'apprêtait-il ce soir à rencontrer la femme de sa vie pour un dîner en tête-à-tête, ou pour une demande en mariage ? Non.

Ce soir, il était la star sous les projecteurs. Après un entrainement intensif, et une inscription à un concours, Shinichi allait jouer du violon devant plusieurs milliers de personnes, ne comptant pas les téléspectateurs qui allaient suivre le show depuis leur demeure. Autrement dit, le détective était très légèrement stressé.

Mais il n'était pas seul. C'était un duo.

Il avait très soigneusement choisi sa partenaire, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa petite-amie. Normalement, elle devrait le rejoindre dans les minutes suivantes, dans les coulisses, pour se préparer. Ce soir-là, l'erreur n'était pas permise.

\- Kudo-san, suivez-moi.

Le détective sourit alors et accompagne le vieil homme jusqu'à sa loge.

Il ouvrit la porte calmement et profita d'un moment de calme pour se reposer et libérer le stress qu'il avait accumulé. Pourtant, ses shows de déductions devant des foules de curieux n'avaient pas d'effet négatif sur lui, et après tout, c'était plus ou moins pareil. Au lieu d'envoyer un criminel en prison à la suite d'un long discours, ce serait une mélodie qu'il ferait profiter à tous...

Sa partenaire n'était pas encore là, et il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la représentation. Shinichi pouvait entendre les précédents participants revenir dans les loges, toujours les mêmes refrains qui résonnaient dans les couloirs : _"je n'étais pas à l'aise"_, _"il y a un monde fou !"_ ou encore des _"j'ai échoué lamentablement..."_ de quoi ne pas être très à l'aise. Mais il ne prêta pas attention à ces remarques, il était Shinichi, pas ces gens qui avaient terminé la prestation.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte tandis qu'il attrape son violon, son bijou. Un soupir, puis une grande bouchée d'air. Mais bon sang, où était sa collègue ? Elle devrait déjà être là !

Pressant le pas, il se dirigea sur la scène. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur le coup. Le détective lycéen scruta la salle du regard, et retrouva des amis à lui : Hattori, Kuroba, des camarades de classe... et les Mouri. Il y avait aussi des mômes. Les premières rangées avaient été achetées par le groupe Suzuki, il était donc parfaitement logique que ses "connaissances" soient installées ici.

Un des producteurs s'avança jusqu'à Shinichi. Sur la scène, un pianiste qui joue la mélodie en fond, seul.

\- Où est votre partenaire, Kudo-kun ? demanda l'homme légèrement inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shinichi attristé. Son regard se déplaça un peu partout dans la salle. « Je vais être obligé de commencer seul. »

\- On ne peut pas annuler ou décaler ton heure de passage, tant pis. Fais de ton mieux ! déclara le producteur en tapotant son épaule.

Le détective se sentait à la fois bien, heureux de pouvoir partager une douce mélodie de son violon et de son talent, mais aussi anxieux de devoir malheureusement jouer cette même valse tout seul, le poids de la réussite sur ses épaules comme s'il portait ses affaires de cours. Désormais au calme dans un silence tendu, prêt à jouer, Shinichi sourit.

« Idiote... » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Et il commença à jouer. La pose de son archet, sa baguette, sur les cordes de l'instrument suivait maintenant délicatement le doux rythme de la mélodie produit par les touches du piano plus loin.

Shinichi allait redoubler d'efforts. Il devait le faire. Il jouait pour deux.

Puis le rythme s'accéléra, un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les spectateurs sourirent, étaient surpris, ou n'avaient tout simplement aucune expression ni émotion gravées sur le visage. Chacun devait surement connaitre le jeune homme pour sa réputation de grand détective lycéen, mais pas pour son ancienne activité de footballer ou de violoniste à l'établissement qu'il fréquentait. Le fait que ce soit cette même personne qui joue n'était égal pour personne, il jouait bien dans tout les cas.

Encore une fois, ça allait plus vite. Encore et encore.

Il touchait les chevilles. Il manipulait son archet avec fermeté. Pourtant, Ran eu un petit tic... pas de doute, il avait toujours cette petite manie lorsqu'il jouait du violon.

\- Il se débrouille admirablement bien, remarqua Eri en posant son pouce sur le menton. « Et pire encore, il joue pour deux puisque sa collègue semble absente. »

Ran eut un grand sourire.

\- Deux... solitaire. Il a été abandonné, mais parviens à satisfaire la salle, sans sa partenaire, ajouta le professeur Agasa.

Il enchaina la dernière partie, un rythme effréné. Plus que quelques secondes avant la fin, et le détective transpirait, épuisées de produire cette musique avec les mêmes mouvements.

La mélodie s'enchainait très rapidement. Le manque du deuxième violoniste n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Une silhouette, du haut de la salle, croisa les bras tout en fixant le jeune homme jouer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, quand une mèche tomba jusqu'à ses yeux.

Puis, des applaudissements.

\- Et on applaudit bien fort Kudo Shinichi-kun pour cette magnifique prestation !

Encore cette symphonie. Des applaudissements.

_Une sensation tellement bonne..._

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le vivre, elle aussi.

X

X

La loge de Shinichi était au bout du couloir. Il s'y reposait tranquillement. Pourtant, quelqu'un semblait décidé à le déranger, pendant son heure de repos, après son heure de gloire.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec un air satisfait.

\- Tu as beaucoup de retard, Shiho, ironisa Shinichi.

\- Désolé, un certain taxi m'-

\- C'est inutile, coupa Shinichi. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu en as pensé quoi ? »

Shiho leva les sourcils.

\- Ça va, ça va. Ne t'attends pas à des fleurs.

Le détective s'approcha et referma ses lèvres sur sa bien-aimée. Après quelques secondes de douceurs, et une fois que le baiser prit fin, Shinichi tira la main de Shiho.

\- Allez, je t'emmène manger quelque part, je meurs de faim !

Ils s'élancèrent, tandis que le ticket de métro de Shiho tomba de sa poche. Pas de taxi.

Elle était arrivée avec une heure d'avance...

Mais au moins, il a pu jouer de son instrument favori seul, n'entendant que sa propre mélodie.


End file.
